runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
TokTz-Ket-Dill
Begin Praat met de tzhaar. Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill_start.PNG Praat dan met de TzHaar in het zuiden van de start. De wachter zal je er niet in laten behalve als je juiste materialen hebt. Hij geeft je een kleitablet waar de benodigde gereedschappen op staan geschreven. Kijk naar het kleitablet. Je zult zien dat het in TzHaar's is geschreven. En je zult er waarschijnlijk niks van snappen. Tzhaar-Ket-Grol stuurt je naar de TzHaar bibliotheek om daar de TzHaar-taal te leren. Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 2.PNG De bibliotheek Ga naar de bibliotheek. Die is te vinden ten zuiden van de furnace en naast de mini Summoning Obelsisk. Praat in de bibliotheek met TzHaar-Mej-Lor, hij vertelt je dat jij het JalYt-boek moet lezen. Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 3.PNG Helaas is door de hitte in de TzHaar cave, het boek tot as verbrand en kan je het niet meer lezen. Hij vertelt dat er ook een kopie is gemaakt in de bibliotheek in Varrock. Ga naar Varrock en ga het paleis binnen. Loop naar de bibliotheek en praat met Reldo. Als je met hem hebt gepraat moet je het boek vinden. Doorzoek alle kasten totdat je het boek vind. Als je het boek hebt, lees het helemaal door en ook de notes in het boek. Je zult dan uiteindelijk tot de vertalingen komen. De vertalingen zijn: *1 Pickaxe (Tok-Xil-Im) *18 Blocks of stone (Tok-Ket-Hurt) *13 Oak Planks (Tok Jal-Hurt) Ga weer terug naar Tzhaar-Ket-Grol, en vertel hem welke materialen je denkt nodig te hebben. TzHaar-Ket-Grol stemt nu toe, en vertelt dat je blocks of stone moet gaan mijnen om de tunnels te verstevigen. De ingang van de mijn is in de muur, in het noord-oosten en ga daar heen. Ga door de grot en praat met TzHaar Brekt. Het toneelstuk Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 4.PNG Eenmaal binnen in de mijn, zul je zien dat de TzHaar's een gesteente van de muur aan het hakken zijn. Dit is het gesteente dat jij ook moet hakken. Maar voor je dit wilt hakken moet je het eerst leren. Praat dus met TzHaar Brekt en je moet eerst iets voor hem doen voordat hij je zal leren minen. Praat eerst met TzHaar-Hur-Brekt. Vraag eerst aan hem: *''The Humans started it''. *Praat dan met TzHaar-Hur-Klag en vertel hem het plot en daarna wat eraan moet verbeterd worden. *Zeg dan dat hij wordt overvallen. *Praat dan met TzHaar-Ket-Jok en vertel hem: aware of whats going on. *Praat dan met TzHaar-MEJ-KOL en vertel hem: aware of whats happening but decide no to do anything. *Praat dan met TzHaar-XIL-MOR en vertel hem: him be the criminal. Nu moet je nog een einde verzinnen. *Praat weer met TzHaar-Hur-Brekt en kies: PLans are foiled. Tzhaar-Xil-Mor zal niet blij zijn dus praat met hem. *Vertel hem: plans are only occasionaly foiled. Praat nu weer met TzHaar-Hur-Brekt en vertel hem dat iedereen blij is. Nu moet je nog de rollen verdelen. Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill brekt.PNG De rollen Als je weer met TzHaar Brekt hebt gepraat als iedereen het een goed stuk vindt, moet je helaas nog de rollen verdelen. Doe het zoals het hieronder staat en je zal ze allemaal blij maken. Vertel dat Tzhaar-Mej-Kol de rol van KetKul-Schmul krijgt. Hij is niet blij met de rol, maar gelukkig kan je de rol iets aanpassen. Kies "You won't get robbed for a large sum of Tokkul" en hij zal tevreden zijn. Zeg tegen Tzhaar-Xil-Mor dat hij TokTz-Ket-Ek-Mack kan spelen, dit vind ie prima. Vertel daarna tegen Tzhaar-Ket-Jok dat hij de rol van JalYt-Jenny krijgt. Ook hij is niet blij, en dus moet je ook die rol iets aanpassen. Verander "JalYt" in "a Tzhaar-Ket", maar laat hem niet Tzhaar-Xil verslaan. Als laatste deel je aan Tzhaar-Hu-Klag mede, dat hij de rol van Tzhaar-Hur krijgt. En .. natuurlijk is ook hij niet blij en moet je ook zijn rol aanpassen. Pas het aan zodat hij niet wordt aangevallen (he won't get assaulted), en verander de naam "Tzhaar-Hur" in "Tzhaar-Hur-Klag". Als het goed is, is iedereen nu blij. Praat dan weer met Tzhaar-Hur-Brekt, en hij zal je leren hoe je het obsidian gesteente moet mijnen. Het Obisian gesteente hakken Nu je hebt geleerd hoe je moet minen, is het de kans om je vaardigheden uit te testen. Hak een stuk steen van de muur af en je krijgt een blok steen. Gebruik je chisel erop en je zult een pilar maken. Maak ongeveer een stuk of 15 pilaren. Pak al je oak planks an de bank en vraag aan TzHaar-Frok of hij de planken vuurbestendig kan maken. Natuurlijk kan hij dat en hij zal dit ook gratis voor je doen. De tunnels Pak nu de volgende spullen van je bank: *10 vuurbestendigde oak planken *10 pilaren *Pickaxe *Eten *Pijl en boog (+ 50 range aangeranden) *Genoeg Magic runes *Goed armour Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 5.PNG Als je dit mee hebt loop je naar de TzHaar-Get-Krol die te vinden is bij de kleine spleet aan de overkant van het begin van de quest. Ga door de spleet heen en je komt in de tunnel terecht. Je zult nu zien dat sommige plekken zijn ingestort. Omdat de tunnel zo onstabiel is is het de bedoeling dat jij de tunnel gaat stutten. Op de plekken waar het plafond kapot is ligt er puin op de grond, dat naar benden is gevallen. Je kunt ze ook zien op je radar (rode lijnen). thumb|right Klik met je rechte muisknop erop en dan op examine. Je zult nu de schade gaan bekijken. Als er staat bad damgae, dan moet je de planken erop gebruiken. Als er iets anders staat dan moet je de pilaren erop gebruiken. Als je verkeerde erop gebruikt dan zal een stuk van het plafond verder instorten en zal je wat levens verliezen. Als je alles verstevigd hebt dan kun je in het oosten door de ingestorte muur heen hakken. Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 6.PNG Als je dat doet dan nieuwe ruimte. In deze ruimte is een monster van lvl 47. Verstevig eerst de plekken aan de zuidledelijke kant van de grot. Vermoord nu de Fire monster met Magic! Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 7.PNG Als je het monster vermoord hebt ga je over de stepping stones naar de overkant. Je moet nu de rest van de grot gaan verstevigen. Als je alles verstevigd hebt kun je weer door de muur heen hakken naar de volgende grot. Loop zodra je de grot binnenkomt naar het westen en repareer de ruimte van west naar oost. Vergeet niet het meest westelijke monster te doden! Afbeelding:TokTz-Ket-Dill 9.PNG Nadat je het eerste monster gedood hebt en de boel verstefigd hebt, dood je de andere 2 monsters. Vermoord de Fire monster met Magic en de andere 2 met Ranged. Ga dan weer met de stepping stones naar de overkant. Hak dan nu een weg door de laatste ingestorte muur heen. Nu kom je in een grot met allemaal TzHaar-Hur's. Daar hoor je dat een monster genaamd Armadillo net door de noordelijke opening is gegaan. Eingevecht met Armadylo Ga nu naar de bank en neem de volgende dingen mee: *Armour *pickaxe *Voedsel (lobster of beter) *Prayer potions *teleporteer middel *Wapen met een crunch style, zoals een Dragon mace Ga nu weer terug naar de gort met de TzHaar-Hur's. Praat er met één en ze zullen zeggen dat Armadylo zich in de grotten schuil houdt. Ga door één van de ingangen en ze zult een Armadylo tegen komen. Hij is combat level 100 en kan grote schade aanbrengen. Hij valt met Ranged en Melee aan. Zijn pantser is zo sterk dat je er niet met een wapen, pijl of rune door heen kan slaan. Je zult het dus eerst moeten breken. Zet geen je protection prayer aan dan is zijn max hit 25 en zonder is dat 14! Met pantser Zonder pantser Als je met het gevecht begint moet je eerst zijn pantser breken. Dit kun je doen om met een pickaxe op hem te slaan. Sla een paar keer zodat zijn pantser kapot gaat. Gebruik eerst je pickaxe op de reuze armadillo, zodat zijn pantser breekt. Als zijn pantser is gebroken kun je alleen met een crusch style wapen slaan. Het wapen hiervoor is een Dragon mace. Vermoord hem en Armadylo zal 1.000 Tokkuls achterlaten en een big bone. Ga weer terug de andere grot in en ga dan weer door de uitgang en praat met de 3 TzHaar's waar je de quest begonnen bent om je beloning te ontvangen. Gefeliciteerd, je hebt de quest voltooid! Beloning *1 Quest point *5,000 Exp *5,000 Exp *10,000 Exp *15,000 Exp *20,000 Exp *Toegang tot een nieuwe mijn met coal, mithril en adamantite rocks (toegang na de derde grot; je hoeft de baas niet te doden om te mijnen). *Toegang om obsidian te mijnen in de TzHaar mines *Na het doden van de TokTz-Ket-Dill, kan je de 1000 Tokkul oppakken en big bones *De mogelijkheid om TzHaar-Hur-Brekt's toneelstuk te zien *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune Categorie:Quests Categorie:TzHaar